User talk:Jacob175
Hi, welcome to Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lair of the Leviathan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Richard1990 (talk) 15:40, 18 March 2009 Congratulations on earning Sysop rights You're a frequent and responsible contributor, so you deserve Sysop priveleges. As a Sysop, you can lock pages if you notice they're being vandalized. You can deal with problem users as well. Welcome aboard! JudgeSpear 00:14, 15 April 2009 (UTC) - Really? Thanks, I'll be sure to do my best with it. Jacob175 00:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) kingdom in flames I edited the that page because there was nothing in it with info form the topic can you please help edit it? Tcox I'll see what I can do. --Jacob175 02:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Scandinavian Voyage This page needs deleted, it is the old name for Scandinavian Campaign. Also the Desert Hills page needs to be renamed as Desert Hill, and the page named Desert Hill needs deleted. AuraLancertheBlue 03:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC)AuraLancer All done. You're welcome. -Jacob175 04:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks man. AuraLancertheBlue 04:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC)AuraLancer Response to your entry on my talk page I sent you a PM on the forums with my response. tl;dr: Super Mario Fusion is not meant to show up MKF. The dev team and I did argue and disagree on things, but we patched things up and are on good terms again. Both projects will share coding, innovations, and levels. Don't stress yourself out over internal disputes, since they always iron themselves out in the end. I must also stress that I'm still contributing to MKF. Look at Running of the Bulls. JudgeSpear 02:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) im the editor on the dark star page. sorry it was so puny. anyway you know mkf is short for mushroom kingdom fusion 22:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC)